


Ещё одна моя любовь

by Luchiana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Король и его советник. Два паладина. Два друга. Коран всегда знал, что будет предан своему королю, никогда не думал, что влюбится в него, будет растить его дочь и окажется последним из его подданных. Клятвы верности даются раз и навсегда. А любовь, бывает, сражает не единожды.
Relationships: Alfor/Allura's Mother (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Ещё одна моя любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Love Of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918087) by [maxsaystowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite). 



— Альфор.

Голос его отца разнёсся по всему тренировочному залу.

Альфор отвлёкся от поединка. Тяжело дыша, он отпрыгнул, позволяя сопернику себя разоружить. Тот, разумеется, не стал. Никто не станет разоружать наследного принца в момент, когда тот отвлёкся.

— Альфор, тебе пора встретиться со своим будущим советом.

Альфор вложил меч в ножны и выпрямился.

— Я скоро буду. Благодарю, отец.

Король приподнял брови:

— Если бы я верил, Альфор, что ты тут же явишься, то прислал бы слугу, — он сделал несколько шагов вглубь зала. — Ты мне нужен там, и ты будешь там.

— Мне идти в тренировочной одежде?

— Я велел Чандре принести тебе более... подобающий наряд.

Чандра, верная помощница короля, прошаркала внутрь, держа в руках ворох голубых одеяний с его вышитым жёлтым гербом. Она протянула ему одежду, и он осторожно её взял.

— Спасибо, Чандра, — Альфор посмотрел на своего спарринг-партнёра. — И тебе спасибо, Ви. Ты свободен на сегодня.

Оба поклонились и вышли. Король же остался.

— Будешь смотреть, как я одеваюсь?

— Да.

Альфор зарделся и начал переодеваться, повернувшись к отцу спиной.

— Ты же знаешь, я не ребёнок.

— Я поверю в это, когда ты начнёшь вести себя как подобает наследнику.

Альфор решил не спорить с отцом, цепляя плащ и одёргивая рубаху. Существовало не много тем, на которые они с отцом могли говорить свободно. И подобающее наследнику поведение не было одной из них. Но как единственный наследник он был обязан соответствовать.

— Прекрасно. А теперь давай увидимся с твоими советниками. Мы и так задержались.

Альфор закатил глаза, выходя из тренировочного зала, и зашагал рядом с отцом.

— Прости, у меня нет Чандры, которая бы каждый день и час говорила мне, что делать, — он смотрел на отца и пытался скопировать его позу и движения. Ещё один пункт из списка их с отцом различий: король излучал величественность, заполняя собой любое пространство. — А я слишком легко теряю счёт времени.

Губы короля изогнулись в понимающей улыбке. Альфор почувствовал неловкость, но времени на вопросы уже не осталось. Они пришли к залу совещаний, слуги открыли перед ними двери и поклонились, пока они проходили внутрь. Члены совета при их появлении поднялись со своих мест. Альфор и его отец, обойдя стол, у которого стояли перепуганные подростки со своими наставниками, заняли места во главах стола. Они сели, и все присутствующие сели тоже.

— Я прошу прощения за наше опоздание, — произнёс король. — В коридоре нас задержало одно дело. Такого больше не повторится.

Он взял ответственность на себя — никто бы не поставил слова короля под сомнение.

— Давайте начнём со знакомства.

В совете было много должностей. Большинство должны были служить лично Альфору. Иным предстояло консультировать его по каким-то вопросам, как, например, советнику по архитектуре — юноше по имени Джейс, который своих в огромных круглых очках был похож на мышь. Он был едва ли старше шестнадцати и весь трясся, пока рассказывал о себе. Его наставник, действующий советник по архитектуре, сиял, когда тот расписывал Альфору свои планы на будущее королевства.

— Я вам одному на все годы правленья быть верен клянусь, — произнёс юноша, и это было единственное, что он смог выговорить без запинки.

Это хайку по традиции произносил каждый новый член королевского двора. Звучало довольно общо, но это было обязательство, словесное соглашение, заключённое при многочисленных свидетелях.

Джейс поклонился Альфору и сел. Следующим поднялся молодой человек холодной наружности: суровые черты его лица даже скучающему выражению придавали гневливый вид.

— Моё имя — Заркон, — представился юноша. — Меня обучает мой отец, генерал Каплан, военный советник. Я изучал наши текущие стратегии и обнаружил много возможностей усовершенствовать нашу защиту и нападение.

Альфор смешался. «Нападение? Неужели нам необходимо готовиться к войне?»

Заркон уже собрался было сесть, когда генерал Каплан прочистил горло.

— Ах, да, — Заркон вновь выпрямился и тоже прочистил горло. — Я вам одному на все годы правленья быть верен клянусь.

Стихи прозвучали торопливо и неискренне. Альфор ощутил порыв заставить его произнести их ещё раз. Однако король не выказал сомнений, и ему тоже не стоило. Заркон сел, ничуть не смущённый своей не внушающей доверия декламацией.

Альфор наблюдал за Зарконом на протяжении всех оставшихся выступлений. Выдержкой тот мог сравниться с его отцом, не выдав никаких эмоций. Альфору хотелось бы прочитать его мысли. Ему было бы спокойнее знать, что у того на уме.

— Я благодарю всех собравшихся, — произнёс король, привлекая внимание присутствующих. — Я признателен вам за то, что вы сумели найти время, оторвавшись от своих занятий, чтобы представиться. Теперь можете возвращаться к себе.

Все — синхронно — поднялись, поклонились и покинули комнату. Альфор наблюдал за их уходом. Когда двери за ними закрылись, он расслабился, глубоко вздохнув.

— Они будут моими советниками? Что ж, через пару десятилетий королевство будет в надёжных руках.

Отец улыбнулся словам Альфора.

— Это хорошие люди. И все они здорово тебе послужат.

Альфор встал, поднял руки над головой и потянулся до хруста позвонков.

— Ну, теперь мне нужно наверстывать урок по языку. Вилсенский день ото дня становится всё труднее.

— Не так быстро, — сказал король. — Ты должен встретиться ещё кое с кем.

— С кем ещё я должен встретиться? Я встретился с кандидатами по всем позициям, больше не осталось.

Король поднялся.

— Чандра.

— Чандра?

Альфор посмотрел на дверь для слуг. В зал вошла Чандра, за которой следовал ещё один человек. Он выглядел в точности, как она: рыжие волосы и светлые сиреневые глаза. Единственным отличием была подводка под глазами. У Чандры глаза были подведены нежно-розовым, а у этого человека — голубым.

Оба поклонились Альфору, подойдя ближе.

— Принц Альфор, это мой племянник Коран. Я готовила его к замещению моей должности королевского советника, когда вы взойдёте на престол.

— Для меня честь наконец-то встретиться с вами, мой принц, — произнёс Коран, выпрямившись. Холодок пробежал по спине Альфора, стоило их глазам встретиться.

— Для меня это не меньшая честь, — он протянул Корану руку для пожатия, и тот принял её. — Рассчитываю на вашу помощь в будущем.

Коран сконфуженно покосился на Чандру:

— Прошу прощения, сир, у меня сложилось впечатление, что я приступаю сегодня.

— Так и есть, Коран, — произнёс король со своего кресла. — Я подумал преподнести тебя в качестве сюрприза.

Коран съёжился, глядя в пол. Руки Альфора сжались в кулаки.

— Отец, ты не можешь _преподносить_ людей в качестве сюрпризов.

— Не понимаю, почему нет.

— Потому что людей нельзя преподносить.

Король пожал плечами и поднялся с места.

— Как хочешь. — Его взгляд переместился на Чандру. — Идём, Чандра, оставим их знакомиться друг с другом.

Они покинули комнату в молчании. Дверь щёлкнула за их спинами.

Коран и Альфор вдвоём вздохнули.

И заговорили разом:

— Я приношу извинения...

— Благодарю вас...

— Пожалуйста, Ваше Высочество, говорите первым.

Альфор сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я приношу извинения за своего отца... Он обращается со слугами не лучшим образом, — грудь Альфора пронзило болью. — Даже с самыми доверенными... как ваша тётушка. Мне жаль...

— Не нужно извиняться за поведение короля. Я не стану судить о вас по его поступкам. Вы не ваш отец.

Повисло тяжелое молчание.

— Итак, каковы именно твои обязанности в качестве моего личного советника? Мне показалось, что все основные обязанности уже распределены между членами совета.

Коран оживился, улыбнулся и, качнувшись на носках, ответил:

— Я — это все советники в одном лице! Я обучен военной стратегии и новейшим технологиям. Я служу лично вам. И, если вы доверитесь мне, стану вашим ближайшим поверенным лицом.

Он опустился на одно колено и склонил голову:

— Моя семья служила вашей поколениями. Для меня нет большей чести, чем принести вам клятву верности, мой король.

Альфор вспыхнул, глядя на Корана:

— Я не король. Я только принц.

— Вы мой король, Альфор, — Коран вдохнул. — Независимо от вашего нынешнего титула… Вы _мой_ король. Я поставлю на службу вам все свои умения. Я буду предан вам до конца своих дней.

Альфор смотрел на него, оба застыли неподвижно. За последние несколько часов множество людей принесли ему клятвы верности. Точнее, будущей верности. Их речи, их клятвы были заранее подготовлены и отрепетированы. Некоторые из них произносились с решительностью и воодушевлением, но ни одна из них не могла сравниться с импровизированной присягой, которую принёс Коран. Альфора до слёз растрогали его простые слова.

— Поднимись, Коран.

Коран посмотрел на него, не меняя положения.

— Простите, сир?

— Пожалуйста, Коран, встань.

Тот подчинился и выпрямился. Они были примерно одного роста. Примерно. Альфор оказался выше на пару дюймов.

Альфор немного наклонил голову.

— Коран, ты будешь рядом со мной до конца наших дней. Я обещаю относиться к тебе с тем же уважением, что и ты ко мне... И быть благодарным за всё, что ты будешь делать для меня.

Коран вспыхнул, и его полыхающее лицо осветила улыбка:

— Благодарю вас, сир.

***

— Сир, уже пора, — сказал Коран, проходя в покои принца. Ему единственному дозволялось входить без стука. — Львы вот-вот будут готовы сделать выбор.

Альфор разглядывал себя в зеркале. Все предыдущие короли были паладинами. Это был торжественный ритуал передачи обязанностей. Львы выбирали своих паладинов — тех, кто был достоин их силы. Львы могли выбрать кого угодно по своему желанию. Что если они не выберут его?

— Коран, как, думаешь, отреагируют люди, если я не стану паладином?

— Что вы хотите этим сказать, сир? — спросил тот.

— Я имею в виду, а если я окажусь недостоин того, чтобы Лев избрал меня? Мой отец был избран, и его отец до того. Эта планета никогда не знала короля, который не был бы паладином. Что если я окажусь первым? — Альфор говорил эти слова своему отражению в зеркале, не мог отвести взгляда от собственного лица, изучая каждую линию, каждую черту. Альфор не знал, как всё будет через несколько часов. Ему хотелось запечатлеть образ себя теперешнего.

Коран улыбнулся, застенчиво и несмело, и положил руку на его плечо.

— Альфор, не стоит беспокоиться об этом, — посмотрел он ему в лицо, пытаясь поймать взгляд. Альфор не оглянулся. Корана восхищали твёрдые черты лица молодого принца. — Вы говорите, все ваши предшественники были паладинами? Что ж! Прекрасно! Вам нечего бояться. Ваш Лев изберёт вас. И вы станете лучшим паладином за всю историю!

Альфор перевёл взгляд на отражение Корана, лицо которого озаряла широкая улыбка, а глаза светились ободряюще. На Альфора накатило спокойствие, унявшее тревогу. Коран делал его спокойнее, Коран облегчал его ношу. Альфор расслабился под его руками, повернувшись лицом и вернув улыбку, почти такую же широкую.

— Ты прав! — Альфор издал лающий смешок и крепко обхватил Корана руками. — Что бы со мной было без твоего здравомыслия?

Он почти прошептал это ему на ухо. По спине Корана пробежал холодок, когда он обнял Альфора в ответ. Он старался не дышать в этом едином на двоих пространстве, старался не дать Альфору повода разорвать объятия.

Но им пришлось: все ждали.

Они отстранились, улыбаясь друг другу. Альфор похлопал Корана по плечам, прежде чем двинуться навстречу своему будущему. Походка его была стремительной, а шаг — широким. Коран учился не отставать от него. Альфор был плечист и высоко держал голову. Он очень вырос за те несколько лет, что Коран знал его. Когда они познакомились, оба были ещё неуверенными в себе подростками. Теперь они стали мужчинами, Альфору оставался год до вступления в возраст, когда он сможет занять трон. Всё больше и больше ответственности будет ложиться на его плечи, и он был готов ко всей её тяжести.

Арена находилась недалеко от замка. Когда они прошли через врата, заждавшиеся люди приветствовали их.

— И теперь мы _наконец_ начинаем церемонию! — воскликнул король.

Толпа взревела. Король наклонился, чтобы шепнуть Альфору на ухо:

— Надеюсь, став королём, ты научишься приходить вовремя.

Тон его был серьёзным и суровым. На нём был костюм паладина Чёрного Льва — костюм лидера. Когда король снова повернулся к толпе, на его лице была чарующая улыбка, по которой невозможно было догадаться о том, как он зол на сына.

— Выпускайте Львов! — поднял руки король.

Ряд дверей открылся, выпуская Львов на волю. Первым появился, собственно, Чёрный Лев. Он немедленно направился к королю и склонил перед ним голову. Тот поклонился в ответ в знак уважения, после чего сложил перед ним свой баярд.

— Мой старый друг... Настало время тебе найти нового паладина.

Баярд исчез в пасти, когда Лев выпрямился, пристально разглядывая толпу.

Альфор выпятил грудь и посмотрел на Льва с улыбкой. Лев должен избрать его. Он наследник, ему суждено вести Вольтрона. Лев продолжал оглядываться, затем внезапно повернул голову и встретился глазами с Альфором.

Сердце Альфора замерло: вот оно. Тот самый момент. Его изберут. Лев отгонит все страхи прочь. Они будут близки, как подобает королю и Чёрному Льву.

Лев направился к нему.

Это происходило.

Лев был на полпути к нему. Он выбирал его.

Лев отклонился.

Зрительный контакт прервался. Лев повернул голову влево.

Он направился влево.

Он поклонился.

Заркон поклонился в ответ.

Глаза Альфора пекло, внутри всё оборвалось. Он постарался поскорее сморгнуть слёзы: все смотрели на него. Им следовало бы смотреть, как прошлый владелец передаёт шлем нынешнему, но нет. Все взгляды были устремлены на Альфора. Он должен был стать паладином Чёрного Льва, и все это знали.

Король пожал руку Заркону и отвернулся. Его взгляд пронзил Альфора насквозь. Разочарование было написано на его лице.

Альфор почувствовал что-то рядом с ухом, затем услышал шёпот:

— Не беспокойтесь, есть ещё четыре Льва. Один из них — ваш.

Ещё два Льва совершили выход — Красный и Зелёный. Красный Лев выбрал сильную галранскую воительницу по имени Лори, которая восторженно вскрикнула, когда Красный Лев склонился перед ней. Зелёный Лев избрал высокорослое создание с фиолетовыми глазами по имени Вамаал. Та улыбнулась сквозь свой густой чёрный мех и поклонилась Зелёному Льву в ответ.

Синий Лев вышел из крайней левой двери. Он потянулся перед тем как осмотреть арену. Лев подбежал к своему прежнему паладину и неохотно забрал баярд. Не торопился уходить. Казалось, взгляд Синего Льва бесцельно блуждает, случайным образом падая на того или иного претендента в паладины.

Затем Лев посмотрел на Альфора. Зрительного контакта, как это было с Чёрным Львом, не случилось, но двигался Лев прямо на него. К кому ещё он мог направляться? Тем не менее, Альфор не питал надежд в этот раз. Ещё одного отказа он бы не пережил.

Синий Лев остановился справа от Альфора, который теперь не стоял у него на пути. Они поравнялись. Альфор бросил взгляд назад, чтобы понять, к кому же шёл Лев.

— О, — произнёс Альфор, когда Синий Лев лёг перед Кораном. Паладин Синего Льва должен быть смел, решителен и быстр. Альфор не придумал бы кандидата лучше.

Коран ошеломлённо взирал на Льва. В отличие от большинства ребятишек на Алтее, он никогда не мечтал стать паладином. Он всегда думал лишь о том, как станет королевским советником, а о сражениях будет слушать от других. Одну часть его переполняла гордость, что он может подняться на ранг выше. Другая же испытывала неловкость, что он получил Льва, в то время как _принц_ всё ещё не был избран. Он растерянно глянул на Альфора.

Лицо Альфора выражало целую гамму эмоций. Разочарование и радость, восхищение и искреннюю гордость. Альфор — скорее друг, нежели монарх в эту минуту — кивнул Корану. Большего не требовалось. Коран поклонился Льву и принял шлем.

Над ареной повисла тишина. Львы выходили один за другим, как только один делал выбор — появлялся следующий. Но Жёлтый Лев оставался в своём помещении.

Жёлтый Лев был, собственно, причиной проведения церемонии. В последней битве паладин Жёлтого Льва был убит. Он пробыл паладином семьдесят лет — самый юный в истории, избранный в четырнадцать лет, член двух составов команд. После его смерти остальные решили уйти в отставку. Их головы уже убеляла седина, и им хотелось дожить до внуков.

Многих паладинов с их должности смещала смерть: уходили либо от неё, либо вместе с ней.

Альфор смотрел в проём с сочувствием. Он понимал, почему Льву не хочется выбирать нового паладина. Слишком много времени провели они с предыдущим. Альфору было интересно, была ли скорбь Льва по паладину схожа с человеческой скорбью по своему умершему питомцу.

В ушах что-то зажужжало, пока он вглядывался в темноту львиной пещеры. Звук был громким, и он обернулся посмотреть, слышит ли его ещё кто-нибудь. Никто не слышал; все занимались своими делами в ожидании Жёлтого Льва.

Коран возился со своим новым баярдом, пытаясь понять, как тот работает, и любопытствуя, поместится ли его голова в шлем. Краем глаза он заметил движение. Когда он повернулся посмотреть, Альфор уже шагал по направлению к комнате Жёлтого Льва.

— Альфор? — Коран хотел было пойти за ним, но что-то — или кто-то — велело ему не делать этого. Он опознал голос Синего Льва и остался смотреть, как принц идёт к Жёлтому Льву.

Все взгляды вновь устремились на принца, хотя сейчас он их даже не ощущал. Совершенно не замечал. Его внимание было приковано к жужжанию, и шёпоту, и плачу. Он слышал всхлипы — всхлипы ли это были? Звуки тоски и скорби. Звуки, издаваемые тем, кто только что потерял друга.

В десятке шагов от входа Альфор остановился. Имена, он слышал имена. Он слышал смерть. Он слышал нежное прощание. Слёзы текли по его щекам, он почти не видел из-за слёз. Плакать казалось правильно.

Альфор опустился на колени перед дверью и протянул вперёд руки, обратив ладони к небу.

Можно было бы услышать звук падения булавки на песок — настолько стало тихо. Никто не шевелился. Никто не дышал.

Тишину сломал металлический скрежет, в проёме комнаты зажглись золотистые глаза. Жёлтый Лев выходил медленно, несмело. Он ткнулся в ладони Альфора, потёрся мордой о его руки, о его грудь, об него самого. Альфор как мог крепко обнимал его голову.

Толпа приветствовала Альфора, громко и исступлённо. Голос короля перекрыл шум:

— ЛЬВЫ ИЗБРАЛИ СВОИХ ПАЛАДИНОВ! — Все паладины сияли от гордости. Это была честь для них. — Да будет праздник!

Арена опустела, каждый торопился домой, чтобы отметить событие. Только знати и паладинам дозволялось присутствовать на празднестве в замке. Львы также разошлись: до тренировок их работа была окончена. Жёлтый Лев передал Альфору шлем и баярд, ещё раз потёрся об него и удалился.

Всё произошло так быстро, что голова Альфора ещё гудела. Сильный хлопок по спине вернул его к реальности. Коран весь светился улыбкой от уха до уха.

— Видите, я же говорил, что вам не о чем волноваться! — его ладонь всё ещё лежала на спине Альфора. — И Жёлтый Лев... Лев сострадания и воли, — улыбка чуть ослабла, делаясь сердечнее, смягчая выражение лица. Эту улыбку Корана Альфор любил больше всего. — Я сам не смог бы выбрать лучше.

Заразившись его улыбкой, Альфор сам усмехнулся и смахнул слёзы.

— А ты паладин Синего Льва. Он сделал прекрасный выбор.

— Вы так говорите потому, что я ваш советник, — зарделся Коран.

— Нет. Ты самый отважный человек из всех, кого я знаю.

Лицо Корана полыхало, он не мог взглянуть Альфору в глаза.

— Знаете, как паладины мы ведь теперь равны, — усмехнулся он.

— Я ни за что не стал бы с этим спорить, — Альфор обхватил рукой плечи Корана и притянул ближе. — Идёмте за стол, паладин.

***

Альфор попробовал ослабить воротник, скроенный так, чтобы плотно обхватывать шею.

— И чего тебе взбрело на ум прогуляться _снаружи_ посреди лета. Там ведь жарко, как в печке!

— В печи жар сухой, — рассмеялся Коран. — А на улице восемьдесят процентов влажности.

— Это ещё хуже, — Альфор нащупал шов и растеребил его, распахнув ворот до ключиц. — Очень надеюсь, что моей будущей жене не придёт в голову устраивать такие променады.

Коран выпрямился. Они не обсуждали этот вопрос прежде. Они никогда не говорили об очень высокой вероятности того, что Альфор женится и продолжит свой род. Ему бы хотелось думать, что этого никогда не произойдёт, но он осознавал, что совершенно избегает этой темы. Альфор уже два года как мог вступить на престол. И лучше быть готовым к этому дню, чем поздно спохватиться.

— Будущей жене, говорите? Что, уже и присмотрели кого-нибудь? — он старался пошутить, старался рассмеяться. Дело не могло ещё зайти так далеко.

Альфор покраснел и потёр затылок, неловко смеясь:

— Н-нет, ничего подобного! Просто... — вся робость пропала из его движений. — Отец заходил ко мне прошлой ночью, когда я читал... Сказал, что мне пора начинать подыскивать жену...

— Вот как.

— Да.

— И какой должна быть эта счастливица? — хмыкнул Коран.

Каждое слово рвало ему душу.

— Э, ну... По правде, я и сам не знаю, — Альфор смотрел под ноги, пока они шли. — Думаю... Она должна быть умной... Кто-то, с кем я смогу поговорить... Кто-то... с кем у нас возникла бы химия...

Коран натурально рассмеялся; сперва фыркнул, а затем разразился громким хохотом.

Альфор аж подпрыгнул от удивления.

— Что? Что в этом смешного?

Приподняв бровь, Коран посмотрел на него:

— Вы едва ли найдёте нечто подобное в браке по расчёту, их заключают ради власти и дипломатических отношений. Вряд ли вам позволят выбрать любую, оказавшуюся у вашей двери.

— Отец сказал, что я могу разослать приглашения женщинам, которых сочту интересными!

— Да, можете, но это не значит, что они вам подойдут. Знаете, они ведь могут лгать о себе в своих резюме.

Альфору нечего было ответить. До прошлого вечера он даже не задумывался о том, чтобы искать жену, а теперь все его надежды найти женщину, которую он мог бы принять, рухнули. Он надулся и скрестил руки на груди.

— Вы хотите дружбы, но, к сожалению, такие браки заключаются не ради дружеских отношений, а ради наследников.

— Что ж, — ответил Альфор, — если дело обстоит таким образом, тогда у меня будет жена ради наследника и ты — для всего остального.

Коран вспыхнул и отвернул лицо.

— Звучит так, словно я ваша любовница, — пробурчал он под нос.

— Что ты сказал?

— Ничего! Я просто... э... я... — жар сильнее прилил к его лицу. — Я просто проклинаю тот день, когда вы женитесь на принцессе.

Альфор моргнул, остановившись посреди дороги. Коран прошёл еще несколько шагов.

— Почему это?

Коран молчал: не мог ответить, не знал — как. Нужно было сказать хоть что-нибудь. Грудь теснило так, будто она вот-вот взорвётся. Для чувств, для признаний был неподходящий момент.

Он нацепил на лицо ослепительную улыбку. От такой щёки должны были заныть.

— Потому что тогда вы мало внимания сможете уделять пилотированию Жёлтого Льва!

Альфор рассмеялся.

— И в этом всё дело? — он похлопал Корана по спине. — Думаю, у меня достаточно большое сердце, его на всё хватит!

Коран попробовал вновь рассмеяться; прозвучало фальшиво.

— Хорошо, что для Жёлтого Льва не важна скромность.

— Я могу быть скромным и в то же время любить себя, Коран! Эти вещи не исключают друг друга!

— Разумеется, Ваше Высочество.

Альфор склонил голову набок.

— «Ваше Высочество»? Я... думал, мы говорим как паладины.

«Как равные, — подумал Коран. — Равные...»

— Мы и есть... Я просто... в силу привычки, наверное.

Альфор сощурился:

— Ты ведь сказал бы мне, если бы что-то было не так, правда?

Между ними не было секретов — до сих пор не было.

— Конечно, сказал бы, Альфор.

Альфор улыбнулся:

— Я знаю, что тебя развеселит.

Коран вскинул брови:

— Да?

Альфор замычал под нос нежную, тихую мелодию, чуть прикрыв глаза. И начал петь:

— Почто же ты так грустна, найдётся место и для тебя. Ты жизни моей звезда, у сердца своя правота...

Коран захихикал: это была нашумевшая песенка, которую играли на всех радиостанциях. Разумеется, это была песня о любви, и все её напевали. Она легко запоминалась, была известна, была популярна; просто любовная баллада, которая ничего не значила.

— Альфор! Прекратите! — выдавил Коран, стараясь перестать смеяться.

Альфор только шире усмехнулся и запел ещё громче.

***

В комнате было темно и тепло. Коран разжёг камин. Читать он предпочитал, свернувшись у огня, искусственный свет утомлял глаза. Он отчаянно старался не думать о том, что завтра состоится бал, на котором Альфор будет знакомиться с принцессами. Они вдвоём изучили все резюме, но брак по расчёту всё же не вызывал доверия. Могла попасться женщина, жаждущая лишь статуса и власти. Или они могли впустить убийцу. Каждая из этих женщин, таких привлекательных на бумаге, могла обернуться кошмаром.

Коран почти хотел этого.

Дверь открылась, и сердце Корана бешено забилось, заставив его подпрыгнуть при виде Альфора в пижаме, с растрёпанными волосами и широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Альфор? Что случилось? — спросил Коран, подскочив с дивана. — Нам нужно одеться?

— Нет, нет, — пробормотал Альфор. Он тяжело дышал, в груди поселился холод. — Я просто... Коран... Завтра!

— Что завтра? — переспросил Коран.

— Я встречусь с _принцессами_!

— И?

Альфор подошёл к Корану и схватил за плечи.

— «И?» Что если я выставлю себя дураком? Что если я оскорблю одну из них, они все расстроятся и я нечаянно развяжу войну?! Что если все они будут мне ненавистны? Что если все они возненавидят _меня_?!

— Тш-ш-ш, — отозвался Коран, потянув Альфора к кровати и усадив. Он отстранился, освобождая руки, чтобы погладить Альфора по плечам в попытке успокоить его. — Всё хорошо, всё будет в порядке. Просто будь внимателен и обаятелен, как обычно, и всё пройдёт отлично, — Коран улыбнулся. — Все они падут к вашим ногам.

— Не думаю, что всё так просто, Коран. Я должен принять решение, я должен выбрать её, я должен ухаживать за ней, я должен...

Альфор смолк, когда Коран поцеловал его. Это было так мимолётно, так сладко, что, когда Коран отстранился, он не был уверен в реальности произошедшего.

Коран поймал взгляд Альфора, когда взял его за руки.

— Поверьте мне.

Лицо Альфора горело.

— Я верю тебе.

Коран улыбнулся и похлопал его по рукам.

— Отлично. Нам... э... пора ложиться спать. Завтра важный день.

Коран поднялся с кровати, хотя это была его комната. Он чувствовал, что должен уйти.

Но Альфор схватил его за руки и удержал.

— Могу я остаться с тобой на ночь?

— Ваше Высочество...

— Говори со мной как паладин.

Коран сел обратно на постель. Альфор поднял руку, коснулся ладонью его лица, по наитию склонился к нему. Сердце Корана забилось быстрее. Позволительно ли это? Со своим королём? Которому предстояло ухаживать за невестой? Его разум твердил: «Нет». Но сердце не считалось с доводами.

— Да.

***

Альфора разбудило солнце. «Но окна моей спальни выходят не на...» Его раздумьям помешал Коран, умытый и одетый, облачённый в солнечный свет. Он сложил одежду Альфора на диван, стоящий напротив кровати. Его сиреневые глаза сияли на солнце, и этот свет смягчал черты лица. У Альфора защемило сердце.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Коран с улыбкой. — Я подумал, что стоит дать вам выспаться. У вас сегодня важный день.

Альфор замычал и поднялся.

— Я правда должен развлекать этих принцесс? Мы можем просто вернуться в постель?

Коран рассмеялся.

— Нет, у вас приём, и будь я проклят, если из-за меня вы опоздаете. Так что одевайтесь.

Альфор застонал и опрокинулся на спину, вытянув руки и вцепившись в край кровати.

— Но Ко-о-оран, я не хочу-у-у.

Коран улыбнулся, подошёл к кровати и склонился над его лицом:

— Ещё бы меня это заботило.

— Но тебя заботит, и прошлой ночью ты это показал, — ухмыльнулся Альфор, а Коран залился краской.

— Есть ли в вас хоть капля стыда?

— И почему я должен этого стыдиться?

— Потому что вам предстоит выбрать жену.

Альфор сел, глядя Корану прямо в глаза.

— Не здесь.

Он потянулся и схватил Корана за руку, притянув ближе к постели.

— Не сейчас. Тут только мы.

Альфор запрокинул голову, ожидая поцелуя.

Коран покраснел и наклонился. Альфор улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Коран быстро схватил одеяло и набросил его Альфору на голову.

— Эй! — возмутился тот.

— Одевайтесь, вас ожидают в тронном зале.

***

Коран хихикал, когда последняя из принцесс покинула зал. Альфор проявил к ней так мало интереса, что Корану было её даже жаль. Она так отчаянно старалась увлечь принца интересной беседой, рассказать о себе и своём королевстве. Альфор же был больше занят попытками рассмешить Корана. Он знал, что если принцесса уйдёт слишком обиженной, это может обернуться катастрофой. Ни одна принцесса не захочет выходить замуж за принца, очарованного своим личным советником.

— Альфор, если вы не отнесётесь к этому серьёзнее, то никогда не найдёте себе невесту, — вставил Коран между приступами смеха.

Он прислонился к трону, на котором сидел Альфор.

Тот окинул его взглядом с головы до ног и улыбнулся:

— Может быть, я и не хочу никакой невесты, — Коран вспыхнул от этих слов. — Никогда не думал об этом, Коран?

— Я думаю обо всём, Ваше Высочество.

Двери в тронный зал стали открываться с громким скрежетом и скрипом. Коран отскочил от Альфора обратно на своё место, выпрямился и убрал руки за спину. Дубовые створки распахнулись, открывая взору посетительницу.

Безупречная тёмная кожа, покрытая веснушками. Пурпурные волосы собраны на голове в подобие улья, а тугие локоны обрамляли лицо. Она шла с высоко поднятой головой и приковывала к себе внимание.

Коран в одно мгновение понял, что Альфор ему больше не принадлежит.

Альфор не отрывал от неё глаз и заинтересованно подался вперёд, стоило ей заговорить:

— Я Антуанетта Пантейская, дочь императора Бальтазара, и для меня стало честью получить приглашение, Ваше Высочество.

Антуанетта присела в реверансе, но не склонила головы.

— И почему вы приняли моё приглашение, Антуанетта? Наверняка у вас были более заманчивые предложения. Поближе к дому.

Пантея находилась в десяти солнечных системах от них. Это долгий путь. Альфор послал приглашение от безысходности; её приезд же значил многое.

Она улыбнулась со смешком.

— Ну, на самом деле, нет, Ваше Высочество. Моя репутация в нашей солнечной системе делает меня для большинства женихов нежеланной невестой. Получив приглашение от вас, я весьма удивилась.

— Вот как?

— Мои прошлые ухажёры говорили, что мой острый язык и… вызывающие манеры слишком выделяются на их фоне.

— Что за слабохарактерные мужчины, если не хотят видеть рядом с собой сильную женщину, — ухмыльнулся Альфор.

— Согласна с вами, — пожала плечами Антуанетта.

Она была совершенна. Совершенно ему подходила. Корану всё время представлялось, что он будет недолюбливать невесту Альфора. Было бы куда проще, если бы он возненавидел её, но он просто не мог. Её остроты были метки, у неё было отменное чувство юмора. Её улыбка очаровала их обоих. Она сражала наповал.

Казалось, они с Альфором могли часами обмениваться шуточками, задавая друг другу животрепещущие вопросы о жизни друг друга.

— На самом деле, Пантея когда-то была колонией Алтеи, — сказала Антуанетта.

— Э... Так вы здесь чтобы воссоединиться с Алтеей? — спросил, усмехаясь, Альфор.

Она вернула усмешку, собралась ответить, но её прервали.

Служанка просунула голову в двери:

— Принц Альфор, вы ещё будете принимать принцесс сегодня? — спросила она.

Альфор перевёл взгляд со служанки на Антуанетту; та посмотрела на него с усмешкой, выгнув брови.

— Нет, не буду. Спасибо.

Служанка кивнула и закрыла дверь.

Антуанетта окинула Альфора взглядом.

— Так что, вы покажете мне мою комнату?

Альфор поднялся на ноги.

— С превеликим удовольствием.

Он спустился по ступенькам и подал ей руку.

Коран смотрел, как они, беседуя, уходят, не отрывая друг от друга глаз.

***

— Проклятье! Как же трудно ухаживать! — воскликнул Альфор, сгорбившись над своим журналом в библиотеке.

Коран читал книгу. Отвлечься. Ему необходимо было отвлечься.

— В смысле, что мне сделать, чтобы покорить женщину вроде Антуанетты?

Коран отказывался оторвать взгляд от своей книги.

— Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

Альфор постукивал ручкой по столу.

— Она такая образованная, как мне потягаться с принцем, который ради неё _звёзды_ строит по порядку? Ты в курсе, что за ней ухаживал принц с другого края туманности? И она ему отказала!

— Да, слышал, я был там, когда она рассказывала вам об этом, — выдавил Коран сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Альфор повернулся. Коран держался отстранённо. Между ними будто выросла стена.

— В чём дело, Коран?

— Ни в чём, Ваше Величество, — едва взглянул тот.

— Говори со мной как...

— Как паладин? — Коран захлопнул книгу и бросил на стол. — Что ж — как паладин: я зол, Альфор. Как паладин: мне больно, Альфор. Как паладин: у меня разбито сердце, — Коран окинул его взглядом с ног до головы и внезапно поднялся. — А вы ещё смеете спрашивать _у меня_ совета, как вам за ней ухаживать.

Альфор отводил взгляд, не хотел глядеть Корану в глаза. Он только стиснул руки в кулаки, стараясь сохранить самообладание.

— Ты мой советник, вот я и прошу у тебя совета.

— Ах, вот оно что! — огрызнулся Коран. Он был не в себе, он весь кипел, но выдохнул и взял себя в руки. Взгляд его смягчился. — Я всегда знал, что мне не на что рассчитывать. Я просто хотел, чтобы мы... Или не... или... Не знаю... Мне только хотелось думать, что это не было ошибкой... Что ваши чувства не были просто мимолётным... — Лицо Корана горело. Он схватил свою книгу. — Я пойду.

Коран почти бегом ринулся к двери, пока Альфор не окликнул его.

— Коран, прошу, я...

Впервые за этот вечер их глаза встретились.

— Нет, Ваше Высочество, вам не за что просить прощения. Мы с вами останемся не... Но друзьями... Я ничего от вас не жду, и вам не стоит обо мне беспокоиться. Это моя обязанность — беспокоиться за вас, а не наоборот.

Он открыл дверь.

— Коран...

— Пожалуйста, Альфор... Не усложняйте всё ещё больше.

Дверь за ним закрылась, и Альфор остался на месте. Возможно, это и было ошибкой. Возможно, лучше было не идти за ним.

***

День выдался душный, и солнце словно наваливалось на них. Альфор решил, что верховая прогулка по сельской местности станет лучшим началом ухаживаний. Антуанетта получала возможность полюбоваться красотами Алтеи, а Альфор — покрасоваться верхом. Он был на своём призовом скакуне, Габриэле. Антуанетте одолжили Жасмин, одну из многочисленных лошадей, оставшихся после матери Альфора.

— Жасмин невероятно послушная, — сказал Альфор, идя рысью рядом с Антуанеттой. — На ней очень хорошо кататься.

Антуанетта выгнула бровь и погладила лошадь по шее.

— Правда? Она может участвовать в скачках?

— В скачках? — рассмеялся Альфор. — Она скорее выставочная лошадь, не более.

— Это почему же? — вскинула бровь Антуанетта. — Просто потому, что она красивая кобыла?

— Красивая и разумная, да.

Антуанетта наклонилась к боку своей лошади и выпрямилась обратно.

— Вижу четыре крепких ноги. — Её взгляд упал на скакуна Альфора. — Я бросаю вам вызов.

— Вызов? Вы серьёзно?

— Да, и если я выиграю, Жасмин примет участие в скачках.

Альфор рассмеялся.

— А если выиграю я?

— В таком случае, — усмехнулась Антуанетта, — я расскажу вам про себя один секрет.

— Идёт, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ.

Они выровняли лошадей. Антуанетта подалась вперёд, поводья затрещали в крепкой хватке. Альфор приготовился, намереваясь победить.

— До опушки леса и обратно?

— Думаете, справитесь? — Антуанетта видела, как её слова вонзаются в Альфора.

— На старт...

— Внимание.

— Марш!

Лошади заржали и сорвались с места. Альфор лидировал поначалу: его конь меньше удивился внезапному удару шпор. Но Антуанетту это не обескуражило. Она щёлкала поводьями, понукая Жасмин ускориться, и преуспела. Они нагоняли Альфора. Лес был всё ближе. И на повороте Альфор потерял своё преимущество. Его конь пошёл по слишком большой дуге, и это стоило ему лидерства. Жасмин развернулась резко, и они с Антуанеттой полетели вперёд. Рысью пересекли финишную линию и стали дожидаться, пока Альфор нагонит их.

Подъехав, Альфор окликнул её:

— Если секрет заключается в том, что вы превосходная наездница, то можете оставить его при себе.

Она захихикала и запустила руки в гриву Жасмин.

— Нет, я не об этом собиралась вам рассказать.

— Что ж, полагаю, теперь я этого уже никогда не узнаю, не так ли? — он допускал, что она так ничего ему и не расскажет, останется загадочной принцессой с далёкой планеты.

Антуанетта улыбнулась и отвернула голову, будто пыталась это скрыть. Она поставила свою лошадь бок о бок с его конём, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Альфором. Тот ощутил прикосновение её пальцев на своей щеке, приятно холодившее разгорячённую кожу. Антуанетта притянула его голову ближе и легко поцеловала в щёку. Альфор открыл от удивления рот, когда она отстранилась.

— Я не утверждала, что вы никогда этого не узнаете.

— Могу тогда я узнать какой-нибудь утешительный секрет?

Она рассмеялась, как обычно, запрокинув голову.

— Кажется, это не входило в нашу сделку.

Альфор надул губы и посмотрел широко распахнутыми глазами:

— Но вы ведь сделаете это для меня?

Антуанетта закатила глаза.

— Мой любимый цветок — Стеклянная Далила... Он растёт только на моей планете, — она снова отвернулась, чтобы не было слышно: — Я буду по ним скучать.

«Она же останется жить на Алтее, если станет королевой», — подумал Альфор.

— Почему бы нам не вернуться в замок? Я могу показать вам наши сады. Понимаю, что они не заменят вам цветы Далилы, но уверен, что цветы Алтеи тоже придутся вам по вкусу.

Она кивнула, заверяя его и себя:

— Да, пожалуй.

***

Коран закрывал Антуанетте глаза. Она шла с вытянутыми вперёд руками, чтобы ни на что не наткнуться.

— Не пойму, почему тебе непременно нужно закрывать мне глаза руками? Нельзя было просто завязать?

— Но ведь так гораздо веселее! Или вам неудобно, что добрый друг так долго дотрагивается до вашего лица? — ответил Коран, ведя её по коридору к огромной двери.

Сперва Антуанетта наткнулась на неё кончиками пальцев. Он убрал руки, когда она оказалась прямо напротив двери.

Её брови поползли вверх:

— Мне войти?

— В этом вся суть!

Она усмехнулась и закатила глаза, открывая дверь. Внутри оказался уставленный блюдами стол чудовищных размеров. За ним стоял Альфор и широко ухмылялся. Пройдя в зал, Антуанетта поняла, что каждое блюдо на столе было с Пантейи: запах стоял, как дома. Она узнавала еду, на которой выросла: жаркое, овощи и их основной продукт — чёрный хлеб и солёную выпечку. Всё это и всё, что она только могла бы представить, стояло теперь перед ней.

— Альфор... Это же...

— Все национальные блюда Пантейи, вся уличная еда, какую я только смог найти, культурно значимые блюда и блюда, характерные исключительно для Пантейи, — прокомментировал Альфор.

Она направилась к нему, по пути изучая взглядом каждую тарелку.

Антуанетта остановилась перед ним. За три месяца вдали от дома ей начало становиться одиноко, и захотелось снова оказаться на родной планете. До тех пор, пока она не стала по три раза в день садиться за обеденный стол на Алтее, Антуанетта и представить не могла, как сильно может отличаться еда и какое огромное место она занимает в сердце.

Её взгляд затуманился от слёз. Она напрыгнула на Альфора, обвивая руками его шею и крепче прижимая к себе. Он положил руки ей на талию, поддерживая. Расплакавшись, она уткнулась лицом ему в шею.

Альфор бросил на Корана беспомощный взгляд, испугавшись. Он не ждал слёз. Он ждал её смеха и радости. Коран всё понял.

— Это ведь слёзы счастья, мадам? — позвал Коран, двинувшись к ним.

Антуанетта шмыгнула носом и подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на Корана. Её глаза припухли, щёки покрылись пятнами, а из носа текло. Но улыбалась она настоящей счастливой улыбкой.

— Огромного счастья, Коран, — она рассмеялась, отчего слёзы побежали лишь быстрее, а дыхание прервалось икотой. — Я так скучаю по дому...

Она засмеялась и икнула снова.

Альфор дёрнулся, крепче сжав руки на её талии.

— Вы можете отправиться домой, если не хотите здесь оставаться... — сказал он не раздумывая.

Он желал ей счастья. Он только счастья ей и желал.

Она немного отодвинулась, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Нет... Я хочу остаться здесь... Я хочу остаться с тобой.

Они смотрели друг на друга, ощущая всю значимость произнесённых ею слов. Альфор наклонился и поцеловал её, притянув обратно в объятие.

Коран прочистил горло, заставляя пару оторваться друг от друга.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы наброситься на этот пиршественный стол, пока еда не остыла, м?

— Блестящая идея, — ответила Антуанетта, отстранившись и заняв ближайшее место за столом.

Ничто в мире не волновало её, пока она наполняла едой тарелку.

Альфор выдвигал собственный стул, когда Коран коснулся его руки и наклонился, чтобы прошептать на ухо:

— Сир, Заркон прислал свой отчёт из внешней солнечной системы, думаю, вам следует как можно скорее с ним ознакомиться.

— Не сейчас, Коран. Поговорим после обеда, — шепнул ему Альфор.

Его губы растянулись в улыбке, когда он сел и продолжил беседу с Антуанеттой.

Коран вздохнул и переправил файлы Альфору с пометкой «СРОЧНО».

***

Антуанетта наклонилась, чтобы прочитать висящую перед ней табличку:

— Армеанис Правдивый... Это твой дедушка? — спросила она.

Они только что свернули в длинный коридор, где в ряд висели портреты. Следующим за Армеанисом был портрет отца Альфора.

— Он самый, — Альфор стоял напротив портрета деда. В семье ему говорили, что он очень похож на Армеаниса. Альфор видел сходство. У них были одинаковые челюсти и глаза. — Впрочем, я не был с ним знаком. Он умер прежде, чем я смог его узнать.

— О, мне так жаль.

— Не стоит. Я слышал, он был хорошим человеком, — Альфор улыбнулся и взял её за руку. — Идём, я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

Он потянул её дальше по коридору.

Антуанетта смотрела на портреты, мимо которых они проходили, и будто странная временная нить протянулась назад к моменту, когда зародилось королевство Алтеи. Старейший из портретов был нарисован масляными красками и успел немного выцвести, прежде чем его защитили от обветшания. У мужчины на картине были каштановые волосы и серебристо-серые глаза. Смотрел он иначе, чем нынешние алтейцы.

«Как же далеко мы ушли», — подумала Антуанетта.

В конце галереи они остановились перед высокими дверями. Их створки соединялись между собой причудливым узором, извивающимся до самого верха, который выделял иной оттенок металла.

— Такое чувство, будто все твои сюрпризы прячутся за закрытыми дверями, — сказала Антуанетта, тихонько хихикая.

— Да... — ответил Альфор, посмеиваясь, — можно сказать и так...

Он открыл левую створку и жестом пригласил её пройти вперёд.

В самом центре нежно-розовой комнаты с распахнутыми настежь окнами располагалась кровать. Также имелись балкон, гостиная зона и оборудованная ванная комната.

— Это королевские покои... Моя матушка жила здесь, когда была королевой.

Антуанетта огляделась вокруг.

— Как красиво.

Напевая, она прошлась по комнате, пока её взгляд не упал на силуэте в оконном проёме. Заинтригованная, она подошла поближе.

— Это что...

Её взору предстал распустившийся во всём великолепии цветок. Его прозрачные лепестки свивались идеальной спиралью и сверкали в солнечном свете. Стеклянная Далила.

— Я летал на Пантейю... — произнёс Альфор, сжимая её руки в своих. — Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя здесь как дома... Потому что... — он опустился на одно колено и стиснул пальцы сильнее. — Если ты станешь моей королевой, я бы хотел, чтобы Алтея стала тебе домом... Хочу дать тебе всё, что пожелаешь, всё, чего ты заслуживаешь.

Антуанетта улыбнулась, смаргивая слёзы, выступившие на глаза:

— Альфор... ты?..

— Антуанетта, я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей королевой. Ты выйдешь за меня?

Она не могла сдержать ни смеха, ни улыбки. Попыталась спрятать свои чувства, как делала всегда, но те прорывались наружу.

— Конечно, я выйду!

Она потянула его в объятия, обвив руками шею как можно крепче.

— Альфор, — прошептала она. 

Голос её был нежен и тих, он даже не был уверен, что слышал его. Никогда прежде он не слышал в её голосе таких интонаций. Смущение, неуверенность.

— Да?

— Я хочу поблагодарить тебя...

— За что?

— Я... никогда и представить не могла, что кто-то может полюбить меня так, как ты.

— Но ведь люди для тебя целые звёзды выстраивали? А я только цветок и привёз.

— Звёзды — это символ высокого статуса. Он сделал бы это для любой. А Стеклянная Далила... Она лишь для меня... Я чувствую... будто влюбилась в друга.

***

Вольтрон распался, когда от него отделился Жёлтый Лев.

— Какого чёрта вы делаете, Альфор?! — заорал Заркон в интерком.

Альфор вылетел, сменив форму Ноги на львиную, и тут же приземлился. Следом за ним приземлились остальная команда тоже приземлила своих Львов. Когда Альфор высадился, то столкнулся с Зарконом, злым и уже рычащим:

— Какого чёрта, Альфор? Операция была в самом разгаре! Почему вы просто отделились?!

— Эта операция вела нас к уничтожению планеты.

Голос Альфора звучал тихо и спокойно. Он осторожно подбирал слова.

— И что! Это же вражеская планета! -огрызнулся Заркон.

— И что? На этой планете были женщины и дети.

— Это всего лишь симуляция!

— Симуляция, которая должна подготовить нас к реальности. А на такую я не соглашался. Не думаю, что кто-то из нас соглашался. Все просто следовали твоим приказам.

Заркон зарычал и ударил Альфора по лицу, их доспехи лязгнули и удержали его на небольшом расстоянии.

— Вольтроном правит не демократия. Меня не волнует, что вы думаете о себе вне Вольтрона, но вы — нога; я — голова. Вольтрона веду я.

Лицо Альфора не дрогнуло.

— Всё сказал?

Заркон толкнул Альфора в грудь. Тот попятился, не теряя ни выправки, ни хладнокровия. Взбешённый Заркон зашагал прочь.

Коран видел стычку и то, как умчался Заркон. По его спине пробежал холодок.

— Альфор, вам не следовало этого делать.

— Он думает, что он в своём праве, Коран.

— Ну, он всё же голова Вольтрона. Ему положено верить в свою правоту.

Альфор промолчал, глядя, как уходит разбушевавшийся Заркон.

— Альфор...

— Он хочет отобрать у меня корону.

Повисло молчание.

— Вы... этого не знаете, — промолвил Коран.

— Не будь наивным, Коран, — ответил Альфор, разворачиваясь. — Я хочу разузнать о нём побольше.

— Альфор, если кто-нибудь заметит, это будет выглядеть ужасно.

— Тогда сделай так, чтобы никто не заметил.

Альфор двинулся прочь. Ему нужно было снять доспехи, ему нужно было как-то прочистить голову.

— Паладины должны доверять друг другу! — произнёс Коран, обращаясь к Альфору, и тут же пожалел об этом. Он и сам не доверял Заркону. Может, его просто разозлила сама мысль, что Заркону — лидеру Вольтрона — нельзя доверять. Может, дело было в конфликте двух его руководителей, и он знал, что рано или поздно одному из них придётся уступить.

— Я никогда не стану отплачивать тем, чего сам не получил.

***

— За жениха и невесту! За наших новых короля и королеву! — провозгласил Коран на весь двор.

Его колени ослабели, они тряслись так, что он едва мог стоять. Его рука с бокалом за молодых тянулась вверх. На нём был паладинский доспех; этим вечером ему не нужно было прислуживать. Этим вечером он был гостем короля.

— Я знаю Альфора много лет. Знаю его с юности как паладина, как человека. И никогда не видел его счастливее, чем в тот день, когда он встретил Антуанетту, — слова застревали у него в горле. Если он расплачется, люди решат, что это от счастья. — С тех пор он всё время улыбается.

Улыбка Корана была натянутой, вымученной.

— Антуанетта, я, признаюсь, скептично относился ко всей затее, никогда не верил, что Альфору удастся найти среди бесчисленных кандидаток кого-то столь совершенного, — его улыбка сделалась чуточку шире, чуточку искреннее. — И я так счастлив, что он всё же встретил вас. Вы королева, в которой нуждается Алтея, в которой нуждается Альфор. Спасибо за то, что вы почтили своим выбором именно нас. Да здравствуют король и королева!

Гости зааплодировали после его речи и зазвенели бокалами. Коран встретился глазами с Альфором и сделал глоток. Альфор усмехнулся и тоже выпил.

Это было незадолго до того, как Коран сидел, сгорбившись над стойкой со стаканом в руке. Он собирался в полной мере воспользоваться преимуществами открытого бара.

— Твоя речь вышла такой трогательной, что я чуть слезу не пустила!

Это была Лори, Красный паладин. Она была в красных штанах, соответствующем красном блейзере и белой рубашкой под ним. Коран вспомнил, как она отказывалась надевать свою униформу: «Я не пойду на свадьбу в доспехах! Это дерьмо и в битве-то тяжёлое! А танцевать в них и вовсе невозможно!»

Коран хмыкнул:

— Ты расплакалась, я сам видел.

— Ты видел, как я плакала? Теперь мне придётся тебя убить. Все знают, что я бесчувственное чудовище, — её голос сочился сарказмом, но Корану не было смешно, он едва улыбался.

Она присела рядом и заказала себе выпивку. Поглядела на его лицо и вздохнула:

— Ты не можешь прожить свою жизнь вот так.

— Как так? Я всего-то пользуюсь преимуществами открытого бара на свадьбе лучшего друга.

— Ты не можешь прожить жизнь, напиваясь всякий раз, когда происходит важное событие.

— Отлично. Тогда я просто надерусь сегодня так, чтобы мне этого хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Коран, я стараюсь говорить серьёзно.

— И я тоже.

Он опрокинул в себя остававшееся в стакане спиртное и постучал по стойке, требуя добавки.

— Так ты решил остаток жизни страдать по человеку, который не будет твоим? Что это за жизнь такая?

Он не ответил, но и пить не стал. Просто водил пальцем по ободку стакана.

— Ты должен его простить...

— Я уже простил.

— Тогда не кисни тут. Такое поведение недостойно паладина.

— Почему все так и норовят бросить мне в лицо этого «паладина»? — проворчал в стакан Коран.

«Неужели я так низко пал, что мне нужно напоминать о милости, которую оказал мне Лев?»

— Я просто хочу сказать, что, может быть, тебе стоит найти себе кого-то другого? Завести собственную семью? Жить счастливо?

Коран вертел свой стакан, глядя на своё искривлённое отражение в коричневой жидкости. Каждый глоток гасил жгучие угли в его груди, что вспыхивали всякий раз, когда он вспоминал ту далёкую ночь с Альфором. Думать о ней без боли в сердце он мог только напившись.

— Знаешь, как это трудно? Давить собственное сердце?

— Больно. Знаю.

— Мягко сказано.

Повисло тягостное молчание, давящая неловкость. Коран оглянулся на Альфора и Антуанетту, сидящих рядом, склонивших друг к другу головы. Он пел ей на ухо, Корану даже с его места было слышно.

— Хочешь, напьёмся?

— Очень.

***

— Коран, можно с тобой поговорить? — спросила Антуанетта тихим голосом. В последнее время она вообще была тихой. Она теребила ногтями рукава, вытягивая из них свободные нитки.

Он оторвался от своих трактатов и развернулся к ней лицом:

— Разумеется, можно! В чём дело?

Её взгляд был опущен, она не хотела смотреть на него, не знала даже, сможет ли.

— К-Коран... Я беременна.

Коран ахнул, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

— Это же замечательно! Ох! Какой срок? Небольшой, надо полагать. О, Альфор, должно быть, очень взволнован...

— Как раз об этом, — она закрыла глаза, будто ей было больно. — Он ещё не знает.

— Что это значит?

— То и значит, что я ещё не говорила ему.

— Но почему? Он же ваш муж! Он отец! Разве это не против правил? Разве не должен отец узнавать об этом раньше остальных? — Коран снова ахнул. — Разве что отец — я!

— Коран, ты не отец! — произнесла Антуанетта сквозь смех.

Коран хотел, чтобы она улыбнулась, и преуспел.

— Что ж, какое разочарование, я был бы прекрасным отцом!

Эта шутка в цель не попала.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты серьёзно выслушал меня, Коран... Прошу. — В этот момент Коран ощутил, как их титулы становятся между ними стеной. Это случалось нечасто, но случалось. — Мне сейчас нужен и советник, и друг.

— Что угодно, моя королева.

Она напоминала себе, что нужно дышать, но дыхание оставалось поверхностным, затруднённым.

— Я боюсь... Я чувствую приближение войны, а наше сильнейшее оружие требует участия отца моего ребёнка.

У неё вырвался стон, а глаза защипало от слёз.

— Мы не собираемся воевать. Альфор не согласен с Зарконом: мы не нуждаемся в расширении территорий, тем более если это означает, что нужно драться.

— Я знаю, Альфор говорил мне об этом, но меня не покидает ужасное предчувствие... И я так боюсь, что моя дочь будет расти без отца.

Её голос надломился, и она прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Дочь? — Коран был ошарашен.

«Девочка, у Альфора будет маленькая девочка».

Антуанетта сумела выдавить мимолётную улыбку:

— Ещё одно предчувствие. — Она шмыгнула носом, из которого начало течь. Коран сунул руку в карман, достал носовой платок и протянул ей. Она промакнула им глаза. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал мне одну вещь, Коран.

— Всё, что пожелаете, Антуанетта.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь ради моей дочери, независимо от того, что станет с Альфором, я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, с ней.

Они обменялись отчаянными взглядами. Антуанетта умоляла его и выглядела такой беззащитной в эту минуту. Но при этом не боялась показать перед ним свою слабость. Возможно, их титулы были не так уж важны.

— Вы моя королева, Альфор — мой король, а она будет моей принцессой. Я буду защищать её ценой собственной жизни.

Антуанетта пуще прежнего расплакалась, рассмеялась и улыбнулась — всё разом. Она кинулась в объятия Корана, крепко обняв.

— Я так безмерно благодарна тебе, Коран. Спасибо, спасибо тебе!

Он прижал её к себе.

— К вашим услугам, моя королева, — он погладил её по спине и отстранился. — А теперь давайте пойдём и расскажем новость отцу.

Она усмехнулась и взяла его за руку.

— Да, идём.

***

Крики — и рождения, и смерти — прекратили сотрясать воздух. Всего час назад Антуанетта испустила последний вздох, пока Аллура издавала первый плач. Альфор был спокоен, бесконечно спокоен. Он держал на руках спящую малютку. Смотрел на неё — смотрел на протяжении всей её жизни. Коран стоял неподалёку от короля, глядя, как тот смотрит на ребёнка. Он ничего не говорил. Что ему было сказать? Что он мог сказать? Ему _нужно_ было сказать хоть что-нибудь.

— Возможно ли иметь в жизни больше, чем одну любовь, Коран?

На короткий миг Коран подумал, не имел ли Альфор в виду его, но он знал, что это не так. Даже если — отчасти — и подразумевал это.

— Я так сильно любил Антуанетту. Она так нежно держала моё сердце… Была самой яркой звездой на моём небосклоне… И ушла. Не погасла искрой… Не сгорела в единый миг… Но будто рябь на воде, пропала так незаметно. Исчезла прежде, чем я успел попрощаться. А теперь. У меня эта малышка, — Альфор задержал дыхание от внезапно накативших эмоций. — Я полюбил её тут же, — он издал горький смешок. — Но я не могу избавиться от мысли, что променял Антуанетту на неё. В день, когда она вошла в мою жизнь, Антуанетта меня покинула. Не знаю, как сумею её простить. Не знаю, как мне смотреть на неё и не злиться. Не знаю, как я мог когда-то не любить её так, как сейчас.

Он прижал девочку к себе, пытаясь вернуться в тот миг, когда она была ещё совсем крошечной и новой.

Дверь открылась. В комнату вошла кормилица, бормоча что-то о необходимости кормить ребёнка. Она подошла к королю, склонив голову.

— Сир… Ей нужно поесть… И спать ей лучше в своей колыбели...

— Просто… дайте мне ещё пару минут, — взмолился Альфор, не сводя глаз с малышки. На миг его посетила мысль, что стоит ему оторвать взгляд хоть на секунду, и она исчезнет.

— Простите, сир, но я должна её забрать, — с трудом возразила кормилица королю. Она забрала ребёнка из его рук и вынесла из комнаты.

Коран проводил её взглядом, а когда дверь закрылась, упал на колени перед своим королём, склонив голову.

— Вам никогда не избавиться от этих чувств, сир...

— Тогда что мне делать, Коран? — спросил король в отчаянии, совершенно разбитый.

— Ваша любовь должна быть сильной и чистой. Не смотрите на это, как на обмен — не вы променяли Антуанетту на неё. Антуанетта _дала_ её вам. Последнее, что она смогла вам дать, так не пренебрегайте этим даром.

Альфора сотрясали рыдания. Коран был прав. Ему следовало восславить Антуанетту и её жертву, а не затаивать на собственного ребёнка напрасную обиду. Несколько часов они сидели вместе и плакали. Альфор рассказывал о своей любви. Коран внимательно слушал, пусть даже многому из этого был свидетелем лично. Он даже поправлял Альфора в деталях, что смешило их обоих.

Небо было черно, звёзды ярко перемигивались, и Коран вдруг почувствовал, что больше не о чем говорить. Они перебрали все воспоминания вплоть до этого дня. Он поднялся было уйти, но Альфор остановил его, схватив за руку. Корана охватило чувство дежа вю. Он взглянул на Альфора, но тот не смотрел на него.

— Останься со мной на ночь.

К горлу Корана подступил ком. Они не спали вместе с ночи перед появлением Антуанетты. А теперь наступила ночь после того, как её не стало.

— Сир, думаю, я не могу так поступить… Это кажется… неправильным.

— _Пожалуйста_ , Коран, не оставляй меня одного. Не сейчас, не сегодня.

***

В комнате было жарко от утреннего солнца. Коран обнял подушку, на которой спал. Он думал о своём обещании Антуанетте, о рождении, о том, что случилось ночью. От чувства вины скрутило живот. Он не жалел о произошедшем, но момент казался самым неподходящим.

Коран ощутил поцелуй на своём плече.

— Проснулся? — тихим и нежным голосом спросил Альфор.

— Да.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я… не очень… В голове каша.

— Понимаю… Не хочешь поделиться?

Коран вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Я собираюсь уйти из паладинов.

— Что?! — подскочил Альфор. — Ты не можешь! Ты не можешь просто взять и оставить Синего Льва!

Коран сел и повернулся к Альфору лицом. Он заметил морщины на его лице, мешки под глазами, чуть поредевшие волосы. «Когда он успел так постареть?»

— Я дал Антуанетте слово… Когда она поведала мне о своей беременности. Я пообещал, что буду беречь её ребёнка, но не смогу делать это, будучи ногой Вольтрона. Особенно если вы будете рядом, — Коран посмотрел Альфору прямо в глаза. — Простите, Альфор, но я не могу нарушить слово, данное моей королеве.

Альфор помедлил с ответом. Он лишь заключил Корана в крепкие объятия, тело к телу, так, что они ощущали жар друг друга.

— И чем я только тебя заслужил? — спросил Альфор, уткнувшись Корану в шею.

Вместо ответа тот лишь крепче обнял его в ответ.

***

Аллура заходилась криком, беспорядочно размахивая ручонками и хватая Корана за одежду. Они были в коридоре, Коран пытался её угомонить. Обычно он держал её в слинге у груди. Обычно она вела себя тихо во время заседаний совета.

— Аллура, ну в чём дело, сладкая? Чего капризничаем?

Он испробовал всё: покормил, дал отрыгнуть, переодел, но ничто её не успокаивало. Он даже пощекотал ей животик. Она лишь пуще раскричалась.

Советники покидали зал, окончив совещание. По дороге каждый из них бросал взгляд на Аллуру, некоторые даже пытались её развеселить. Джейс снял очки и свёл глаза в кучку, надув впалые щёки, чтобы её рассмешить.

— Спасибо, дружище, но вряд ли это сработает, — сказал Коран.

Потерпев неудачу, Джейс произнёс обиженно:

— У этой малышки совсем нет чувства юмора.

Они посмеялись, и Джейс ушёл проверять, как продвигается его последний проект.

Заркон прошёл мимо, едва взглянув. Коран мог бы поклясться, что видел в его глазах отвращение.

Альфор вышел последним, чем-то расстроенный. Впрочем, как только его взгляд упал на Аллуру, он широко улыбнулся:

— А где мой маленький капризный ангелочек? — проворковал он, забирая её у Корана.

— Ангелочек? Да, точно. Она уже битый час вся исходит на крик, — сказал Коран, наблюдая за отпрянувшим от шумного свёртка Альфором. Тот причитал, шевелил пальцами перед её лицом, всячески пытаясь привлечь её внимание. Аллура, увидев пальцы, притихла, всё ещё тихонько всхлипывая. А затем — без предупреждения — снова разрыдалась. — Ну же, любимая моя, улыбнись...

Альфор стал укачивать Аллуру, мурлыкая под нос. А затем запел:

— Тише, юная принцесса, не реви — джема дам тебе черничного ложки три. Коли джем тебе не сладок будет, не беда, подарю игрушку новую тогда. Ежели игрушка та не подойдёт, платье пышное портной тебе пошьёт. Если вдруг придётся платье не к лицу, целый мир тебе на блюде поднесу.

Коран улыбался, наблюдая, как девочка утихомиривается под звуки песни. Альфор же потерялся в маленьком личике Аллуры.

— Я так давно не слышал, как вы поёте, сир.

Альфор не взглянул на него, не в силах оторвать взгляд от дочери, словно в ней был заключён весь мир:

— Я пою лишь тем, кого люблю.

***

Аллура сидела под дверями зала совета. Она ждала, пока отец и Коран выйдут и поиграют с ней. Сегодня они сказали, что ей нельзя находиться внутри — она не помнит совещаний, когда бы ей нельзя было находиться внутри.

А затем она услышала возгласы, вернее даже крики. Любопытство взяло верх, и Аллура прижала ухо к дверям. До неё доносилась приглушённая мешанина голосов.

— Мы не можем напасть на Кри! У нас договор! Мы не станем разрушать альянс только потому, что тебе нужно больше мощи!

— Мы слабы! Нам необходимо расширяться! В противном случае это королевство завоюют!

— Алтея не стоит на пороге войны, что бы ты себе ни думал!

Крики прекратились, и послышалось только тихое:

— Да что вы?

Дверь открылась, и Аллура свалилась на порог. Заркон рыкнул и отпихнул её ногой с дороги. Она проскользнула внутрь.

— Заркон! — в ярости вскричал Альфор. Коран взял Аллуру на руки. Та всхлипнула у него над ухом и прижалась крепче. Альфор обогнул стол и бросился за Зарконом, который успел выйти в коридор.

Коран поймал его за руку, останавливая.

— Не надо… будет только хуже.

— Ему стоило подумать об этом прежде, чем поднимать руку на мою дочь.

Альфор вырвался и вышел прочь. За Зарконом он не пошёл. Ему лишь нужно было побыть одному и подумать о том, что может случиться.

***

— Папа, ты всё делаешь не так, ты играешь не по _правилам_! — воскликнула Аллура, вырывая кукол у Альфора из рук.

— И что же я делаю не по правилам? — вздохнул тот.

Аллура надула щёчки и подняла свою куклу:

— Это Донна! Ей грустно, потому что её жена всё время там! — она указала на кукольный домик в противоположном конце комнаты. — Она не может пойти на свидание с Чарльзом! У неё есть жена!

— Что ж, тогда Корану в роли Чарльза не стоило так на это намекать! — сказал Альфор и взглянул на Корана, который с большим почтением держал куклу Чарльза. Тот ахнул, услышав обвинения, а Чарльз потрясённо запрокинул голову.

— Донна ни за что бы не согласилась! Тебе больше играть нельзя! — объявила Аллура.

У Альфора вырвался смешок.

— Мне больше нельзя играть?

— Да! Ты на… — Ход её мыслей застопорился. Она резко повернула голову к Корану: — Как было то понятие, которое я вчера учила?

— Испытательный срок?

— Да! Папа, ты на пытательном сроке!

Альфор обиженно запыхтел и поднялся.

— Прекрасно! Тогда я просто сяду и буду сидеть на твоей постели, — сказал он, отойдя к кровати и осторожно на неё сев.

— Только не на мистере Стаффенсе и Голди! — предостерегающе вскрикнула Аллура.

Никому не позволено было покушаться на льва и светловолосую куклу.

— Я на них не сяду, — заверил её Альфор.

Аллура проследила за ним взглядом, затем повернулась обратно к кукольному домику и начала игру с одним Кораном, который действовал по правилам.

Позже Аллура, убедившись, что отец заснул, перевела взгляд с кукол на Корана:

— Коран? Расскажи о маме?

— О твоей маме? — насторожился Коран. — Разве папа о ней не говорит?

Она гладила кукле волосы, играя с прядками.

— Говорит, но он всегда плачет… Потом ему грустно, а потом _мне_ грустно… А я просто хочу слушать о маме и чтобы было хорошо.

— Ну что ж! — объявил Коран, положив на пол куклу, подхватив Аллуру на руки и усадив к себе на колени. — У дяди Корана есть истории о твоей дорогой матушке! Она была в точности, как ты, знаешь ли.

Глаза у девочки просияли:

— Правда?!

— Разумеется! Она была красивой, умной, и от неё постоянно были неприятности, прямо как от тебя! — Коран зажал ей носик и немного поводил из стороны в сторону. Аллура захихикала и отпихнула его руку.

— А что ещё? — возбуждённо заёрзала она у него на коленях.

Коран немного постучал себя пальцем по подбородку в задумчивости.

— Она смело высказывала своё мнение, — произнёс он, припоминая её первый день в замке. — До твоего отца у неё было много поклонников...

— Что?! Правда? Мама и папа не полюбили друг друга с первого взгляда?

— Я этого не говорил! Я только сказал, что друг друга они завоевали не первыми! Но уверяю тебя, они полюбили друг друга с первого взгляда.

— Коран, что значит «завоевали»?

— В данном случае это означает «вызвали любовный интерес».

— А-а… Откуда тогда ты знаешь, что у них была любовь с первого взгляда?

Коран улыбнулся, потому что теперь мог улыбаться, вспоминая об этом.

— Я был там. Твоя мама устроила целое представление, и твой папа тут же в неё влюбился.

— Ух ты-ы-ы! Мама была _потрясающая_! Как думаешь, я когда-нибудь буду как она? — Аллура аж подпрыгивала от возбуждения, которое светилось в её глазах. Она затаила дыхание.

— Я считаю, что когда ты вырастешь, ты будешь вылитая мама.

***

Коран постучал в дверь Альфора. Планшет у него в руках казался тяжёлой ношей. Он ненавидел приносить плохие вести.

— Войдите.

Коран открыл дверь и обнаружил Альфора за письменным столом — сгорбившегося и усталого. Свет в комнате не горел, за исключением единственной лампы, висевшей у Альфора над головой. Король оторвал взгляд от своих бумаг и улыбнулся:

— Ты никогда раньше не стучался.

— Знаю… Мне показалось, что сейчас это необходимо...

Улыбка Альфора погасла:

— Что случилось?

Коран протянул планшет, в центре которого располагалась свадебная фотография.

— Заркон вчера женился на Хонерве, принцессе Галры, — произнёс он практически шёпотом.

— У него есть собственное королевство, — сказал Альфор, уставившись на изображение.

— Теперь будем выжидать, так? — спросил Коран.

Альфор поднял на него глаза:

— Я не собираюсь поддаваться и нападать первым. — Он выпрямился: — Мы не позволим выставить себя параноиками. Будем выжидать.

— Полагаю, это лучший выход, сир.

Альфор бросил планшет на стол и потёр виски. Ему необходимо было передохнуть. Расслабиться. Успокоиться. Альфор почувствовал, как его плечи массируют, чужие пальцы сдавливают и разминают образовавшиеся узлы. Он тихо застонал и подался навстречу прикосновениям, сев глубже на стуле.

Коран переместил руки с ключиц на грудь, упёрся подбородком Альфору в макушку. Тот идеально вписался в его объятия, ощущался спокойным, расслабленным.

— Когда жизнь успела стать такой тяжёлой, Коран? — спросил Альфор, сосредотачиваясь на исходящем от груди Корана тепле.

— Сложно сказать… Никогда, по правде, не думал так о жизни.

— Вот как?

— Да… Я всегда рассматривал события как очередной дорожный поворот… Пусть и в другом направлении, но ты всё ещё продолжаешь свой путь. Только едешь не по прямой, потому что жизнь ведёт тебя не туда.

Альфор глянул на его левую руку и с нежностью её поцеловал.

— Прекрасные слова, Коран. — Он стиснул пальцы крепче. Закрыл глаза и ощутил, как сознание уплывает. — Останешься сегодня ночью со мной?

— Только если вы возьмёте меня.

— Конечно, я тебя возьму.

***

Мирные годы пролетели незаметно. Войн не было, а Заркон оставался вне поля зрения. Коран наблюдал за тем, как растёт Галра: казалось, при Зарконе они процветали. Их армия становилась всё сильнее с каждым годом: служба более не была добровольной — шесть лет воинской повинности с каждого трудоспособного гражданина. Аллура только приступила к обучению своим будущим королевским обязанностям, когда Галра достигли пика. И достигнув его, они пришли за Алтеей.

У алтеанского флота не было шансов ни против их численности, ни против стратегии. У Заркона всегда был пунктик на тактическое преимущество.

Алтея пала в огне и пепле, а небеса её залило оранжевым и заволокло облаками. Аллура смотрела, как рушится всё, что она знала.

— Папа, мы не должны терять надежду! — кричала она в отчаянии.

Он должен был спасти её дом, он должен был спасти её мир.

— Если всё получится, мы скоро увидимся, — сказал Альфор и ткнул шокером в шею дочери.

Та рухнула ему на руки как подкошенная. Он с болью в сердце прижал её к себе. «Я должен это сделать», — думал он.

— Коран, помоги погрузить её в криосон.

Они подняли Аллуру и поместили внутрь капсулы. С помощью датчика движения Коран открыл клапан. Она так и застыла с приоткрытым ртом, в блаженном беспамятстве не осознавая всей серьёзности ситуации. Альфор связался с паладинами, приказав им спрятать Львов как можно дальше. Те взлетели, оставив за собой по дымному следу своего цвета каждый. Замок вновь содрогнулся, заставив потерять равновесие.

— Сир, что будем делать теперь? — спросил Коран.

Альфор вздохнул и положил руки ему на плечи:

— Отправляйся с ней.

— Что?! — отшатнулся Коран. — Я не оставлю вас здесь одного! Паладины, армия — их больше нет, — он стиснул кулаки. — Я вас не оставлю.

Альфор мягко улыбнулся:

— Ты не оставишь меня, ты отправишься с ней, — он притянул Корана в объятия и крепко сжал.

— Вы отпускаете её… Отпускаете единственного человека, которого любите… — пробормотал Коран ему в грудь. Его руки скользнули по телу, возвращая объятие.

— На этот раз я успел попрощаться… И она не единственная… Тебя я тоже люблю, Коран… Всегда любил.

Альфор немного отстранился, ухватил Корана за подбородок и запрокинул ему голову, чтобы поцеловать. Тот позволил себе забыться в этом поцелуе, пользуясь их последним моментом вместе.

В животе у Корана всё скручивалось. Он отодвинулся — слишком скоро для обоих.

— Почему я не могу остаться? Мне невыносимо думать, что вы...

— Ты не можешь оставить её одну, — сказал Альфор, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Ты дал слово другой моей возлюбленной.

Они вздохнули в унисон. Если бы замок не сотрясло в этот последний раз, они бы так и стояли вместе. Проникший внутрь шум войны в одночасье смёл все мысли, все эмоции. Альфор выдвинул капсулу для Корана. Подвёл его за руку, помог забраться внутрь.

— Благодарю тебя, мой друг. За всё, что ты сделал для меня и моей семьи. И желаю тебе удачи в будущем.

— Я готов ради вас на всё, мой король.

Коран смотрел на Альфора сверху вниз — на его спокойное и, невозможно отрицать, полное боли лицо. Он верил Альфору, верил, что тот доставит замок в безопасное место. Не доверял он Заркону и мерам, которые тот собирался предпринять. Он знал, что слова Альфора «мы скоро увидимся» были ложью. Знал. Но так хотел бы не знать.

Последним, что видел Коран, был закрывающий его капсулу Альфор.

***

Во сне Аллура сидела на вершине горного хребта за пределами замка. Она подставляла солнцу кожу, напоминая себе, как ощущалась Алтея. Она боялась того дня, когда число лет, проведённых без Алтеи, превысит годы, прожитые на ней. Сны помогали воссоединиться, помогали верить, что Алтея ещё достижима. Что где-то там, снаружи, она до сих пор существует.

Сны Корана были более оживлёнными. Его Альфор внешне был моложе, чем у Аллуры. Ни минуты не сидел на месте. Коран дрался на мечах, разумеется, всегда с Альфором; они таневали; Альфор пел.

Коран редко позволял себе проводить время вместе с ИИ. У него была работа. И у него были годы, проведённые с Альфором. У Аллуры этих драгоценных лет было куда меньше. Она нуждалась в живой памяти о нём больше, чем Коран. Он успел попрощаться.

Только это не значит, что его сердце не разбилось, когда голограмма Альфора исчезла на фоне взорвавшейся звезды. Он официально исчез. Ни резервной копии, ни следа.

Коран сидел в голокамере у стены, просто глядя на разъём. Он хотел, чтобы Альфор появился, даже если это будет всего лишь его фрагмент. Фрагмент, который бы всё ещё помнил. Фрагмент, который бы всё ещё знал.

Дверь открылась, и Коран подпрыгнул на месте. В дверном проёме он различил силуэт Аллуры.

— Добрый вечер, принцесса, — позвал Коран. — Что привело вас сюда в такой час?

— Коран… — тихо отозвалась та.

Она беспокоилась. Он проводил целые ночи, запираясь здесь, и никто бы так и не узнал, если бы не Широ, который рано вставал. Он застал Корана выходящим из этой комнаты — тот выглядел растрёпанным и усталым. Её поразило, когда Широ рассказал об этом. Аллура прошла и села рядом, подтянув колени к подбородку.

— Я тоже по нему скучаю...

Коран не взглянул на неё.

— Это моя работа выслушивать вас, принцесса. Не наоборот.

Аллура вытянула ноги и сжала руку Корана в своей. Он посмотрел на неё с немым вопросом. Она ответила нежной улыбкой. В этой улыбке он увидел обоих её родителей.

— Ты не просто мой советник, Коран. Я всегда считала тебя важной частью моей семьи. А члены семьи должны доверяться друг другу.

Он сжал её руку в ответ.

— Я любил вашего отца больше всего на свете, и с тех пор, как проснулся, чувствую, будто потерял часть себя. Я больше не чувствую себя цельным.

— Любовь… хитро устроена… Она хрупкая, и… не думаю, что пустота, которую папа оставил после себя, когда-нибудь исчезнет. — Её хватка с каждым словом становилась всё крепче, пока не перестала ощущаться совсем. — Но… мне кажется, я знаю, как нам это пережить.

Коран приподнял бровь, поощряя её продолжать. Она поднялась на ноги и потянула его за собой, подводя к панели управления. Положила на неё руку, и темнота вдруг преобразилась в помещение командного центра.

Справа стали доноситься голоса, смех и подбадривания. Коран посмотрел на новые фигуры.

— Теперь наша семья — паладины. — Паладины веселились, пока не увидели Корана и Аллуру из воспоминаний, а затем бросились на них с хохотом и объятиями. — Они заполнят пустоту… не полностью, но по-своему… Они полюбят тебя, если ты полюбишь их. Полюбить снова будет приятно.

Коран шмыгнул носом, достал носовой платок и промокнул им уголки глаз.

— Аллура, моя дорогая, любить я никогда не переставал.


End file.
